Strawberry Cherryblossom Guardian
by Delta Princess
Summary: At 5 years old Sakura was in an accident and lost her memories. With the second X-blade war on the way, she will have to learn how to fight and, remember her past to try and prevent the X-blade war. Not to mention to stop the Black Organization. "With a keen eye for detail, the hidden secrets will be revealed." Being rewritten to fit the first Kingdom Hearts game.


**A/N Hey there Delta Princess here** **with a new fanfic. This idea has been in my head for awhile, so I'm putting my other stories on hold.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Detective Conan.**

* * *

intro

 _Books_

 ** _dream/_** ** _flashback_**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

(place/time)

"English"

* * *

 ** _(dream)_**

 ** _Wh-who are you?_**

 ** _Ven-Ventus? That's a weird name._**

 ** _What's with the giant key?_**

 ** _A Keyblade? Do you think I can have one, one day._**

 ** _My name? My name is - Sakura._**

 ** _(dream end)_**

* * *

'That dream again.'

BOOM

I jump out of bed. "Damn it! Can't you work on your inventions, While I'm at school!" I grumble. I get dressed for school and head to the library downstairs.

"Morning Shinichi. Morning Hakase, what you blow up this time?"

"Just working on a jetpack for the everyday person." Said Professor Agasa. 'Crazy Old Nut.' 'After patching the Professor up we start walking to school .

* * *

 _I bet half of you are confused by now, let me explain. When I was 5, I was hospitalized and lost my memory. There was search for about a month for my physical family but there wasn't even any records of my existence. That's when Shinichi's mum and dad adopted me. The only thing I could remember was my name, Sakura._ _With communicating, it didn't help I only knew English._

 _Before any of you ask. Yes, my brother is the high school detective of the west. Shinichi Kudo. It's pretty obvious I'm adopted since, my natural hair colour is bright blue. You heard me. Bright blue. With that you would think my physical family would be found by now._

 _Anyway, when I was about 7 I received a strange book called "The Book of Prophecies". What was in it was intriguing. It mentioned the existence of other worlds and "The X-blade War". Of course Shinichi immediately blew it of as fantasy and science fiction, but something keep bugging me. Especially with the mention of the Keyblade. As soon as I saw a drawing of it. I heard a voice._

 ** _"This? It's_** _ **called** **a Keyblade** , _**_only a select few can wield it."_**

 _I never knew were that voice came from but. I have been having weird dreams lately. I keep asking myself, is any of this real or not? I think that voice has something to do with my past. I'm pretty sure that, it's the voice of that boy, Ventus._

 _Now I'm about 15. Because I don't remember my birthday it makes it hard to be sure about my age. On occasion I help Shinichi with cases. Even though my young age, I'm in high school with Shinichi. While there may be only be one truth. With a keen eye for detail, the hidden secrets will be revealed_

* * *

As usual the news was going on about how Shinichi solves another homicide case in a few hours Not to mention the fangirls.

As we're walking past 3 fangirls, Shinichi starts laughing like a idiot. Our best friend , Ran Mori, comes her father's detective agency and hit Shinichi with her karate outfit.

"What are you doing. Laughing like a idiot at nothing." Said Ran.

"Are you angry about something, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"No, just thanks to you, dad's business has gone a lot, I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Don't blame me for your dad's lack of work. it's only because of he doesn't have enough skill..."Said Shinichi. 'Don't blame me if you get a black eye.'

Ran starts laughing, I take step back to be safe. She punches the poll right in front of Shinichi, leaving a dent.

"So... like I said... I'm not angry." Ran said before she started laughing again. Shinichi looked at the poll, frightened.

"No wonder you're the captain of the karate team."

As we walk past the soccer field, a soccer ball comes at us, then Shinichi kicks it in to the goal.

"If you didn't quit the soccer team, you would be a hero on the national team." Said Ran.

"I play soccer for physical exercise, which is essential for a detective." Said Shinichi.

'And here's today Sherlock Holmes rant.' I roll my eyes.

"Just like Holmes - he enjoyed fencing."

"That's only in a story." Said Ran.

"But, he's a famous detective that everyone knows! He's amazing. No matter the situation, he remains calm... He has the knowledge and principle. His sharp observations and his keen deductions are first class. His violin skill is also brilliant and matches that of a professional. Written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a novelist, Sherlock Holmes is the world's best detective!" Shinichi ranted.

"If you like it so much, why don't you become a mystery writer, like your dad? Wouldn't that be better?" Said Ran.

"I don't want to write ABOUT a detective. I want to BE a detective. To become the modern day Sherlock Holmes. The feeling of forcing a criminal in to a corner... It's really exciting. You only need to be a detective once... then you'll know how it feels."

"True enough. Even with tagging along and helping, I understand the feeling." I say.

"Also look! These are all letters written by detective fans. See how popular detectives are?"

I faceparm. 'Really. Really Shinichi, really.'

"...But your mind is probably full of girls, why don't you be serious with just one?" Said Ran.

"Serious with just one?" Shinichi looks at Ran.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Eh? No... No reason." 'Way to go, Nii-san.' "If we don't hurry we'll be late."

"Ah, wait!" Me and Shinichi turn around

"Tomorrow's promise, don't you remember."

"Promise?" Asked Shinichi. 'What's she talking about?'

"Didn't we agree that if I won the karate championships, you'll take me tropical land." Ran said as she kicked Shinichi, until Shinichi put he's head underneath her skirt. Ran's immediate reaction was hitting his head and sending him flying.

* * *

(The next day)

I got up and changed in to a green singlet, Blue hoodie with a Cherry blossom on the pockets, a pair of black trakies and joggers. As I was going to go out, the book glowed. I decide to have a look.

 _Though things seem normal, darkness will make it's move. The memories of the past will surface, as worlds disappear. The hidden guardian will face many trials, to prevent the second "X-blade war". For she holds one of the keys to save, the ones who are suffering. No matter her size, she'll always protect. When the path becomes clouded, Starlight will light the way._

"As worlds disappear? The ones who are suffering? No matter her size? What the hell are you going on about?!" I decide to grab my book bag and put the Book of Prophecies in there. I head out the door to meet up with Ran and Shinichi, considering I for once, slept in. Normally Professor Agasa would blow something up, waking me and Shinichi up. Today is more of date for those two. So I would be mostly by myself.

* * *

(About 6:00pm)

I decide to go on the Mystery Coaster but when I got there was police cars everywhere. 'Damn it Shinichi. Why do you always attract cases, no matter where you go. You're practically on a date.' I walk in when one of the officers try stop me.

"Excuse me miss, this is currently a crime scene. Could please move along." He asks me as I spot Shinichi.

"Sorry officer but, I'm staying. I'm not going push past either. I'm just waiting for my brother at this point."

"Miss I would prefer if you wait outside." Said officer 1.

"I'm fine here. Man, I was looking forward to riding the coaster."

"It would be better for you to wait where he can see you."

"He could see me quite well, if he didn't have his head stuck in another case." The officer stared at me in confusion. 'He's the one talking to Megure, baka.'

"Hey, can you hurry it up. We haven't got time to play detective games with you!" A man in black with long, blonde hair said. There was big man next to him also wearing black. I notice the cold look in the blonde's eyes. 'That man has killed before, I'm sure of it.'

I focus on the case.

"Inspector! There's a knife in this lady's handbag." Said officer 2.

"No way! I never knew there was this kind of thing in here!"

"Aiko. I thought you and Kishida-kun were in love. Why did you..?" A lady in blue said.

"No! I didn't!"

"The Criminal is that woman! Now... can we leave?" Said the blonde man in black 'Someone's in a hurry, besides she's not the killer. I can tell, there's something more.'

"Ok! Arrest that lady!"

"Can you wait a moment, Inspector Megure?! She isn't the murderer." 'He's got it.' I smirk.

"Ah!? Then... who is it?"

"There is always only one truth. The criminal is... YOU!" He points at the lady in blue.

"What are you talking about? The knife was in Aiko's handbag!"

"There's no way that knife can decapitate a person's head! Also considering a woman's strength, it would be impossible. You wanted to frame Aiko-san... So you had put a knife in her handbag earlier."

"But, she was sitting at the front of the coaster, doesn't that make it impossible!"

"It's not impossible." I say.

"Sakura?!" Shinichi and Ran said in surprise.

"Sakura-kun! When did you get here?" Said Megure.

"About when the knife was found."

"You know this woman, Inspector?" Officer 1 asked.

"Yes, she's Kudo-kun's sister." Officer 1 looked at me and Shinichi in confusion.

"I'm adopted, don't worry. As I said earlier, IF someone didn't have his head stuck in another case, he would notice me." Shinichi laughs awkwardly. "Anyway, If you were to use the speed of the roller coaster and a piano wire or a metal hoop, then it becomes possible! Right, Shinichi."

"Right." Shinichi leads a few officers and the Inspector, to the roller coaster for demonstration. "Look, everyone! Pretend that I'm the murderer, and inspector Megure, the victim. First, before the safety bars are down, I put something... like a handbag... behind me. Then, I pull down the safety bars." Shinichi pulls down the safety bars down then slides out. "Look! Because there is the extra space, it's very easy to get out." He brings out a rope and graphing hook. "Next, I take out what I had prepared earlier - a metal rope with a hook tired on it. Then, after securing my legs to the safety bar... with my body leaning to the back... I put the hoop around the victim's head... Of course, this is all done inside the dark tunnel..." The Inspector gulped as Shinichi threw the hook on to the rails. "Then... take the hook and throw it onto the rails, with just that, I would make use of the speed and momentum, which would be more than enough to cut the victim's head off! You are a trained gymnast, so this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't be a problem for you!"

"Stop joking! Where is the evidence then?"

"Where has your necklace gone? You were wearing a pearl necklace before you got on the roller coaster!" 'It's over.' "Is this part of it?" He brought out the wire, hook and pearls, he found out. "There is also another piece of evidence... your tears. You knew the victim was going to die, so you started to cry before you killed him. There are still traces of tears on the side of your face! If you didn't start while riding the roller coaster, then the tears shouldn't be flowing sideways!"

"It's all his fault! He dumped me!"

"Hitomi, were you and Kishida together before?"

"That's right! Before we were in University... before we met Aiko and Reiko! So... I wanted to... in the place where we had our first date... using the necklace he gave me... kill him." Hitomi and Ran started crying.

* * *

(Later)

We were walking around with Ran still crying.

"Hey, hey! Stop crying!"

"How can you be so calm!"

"I've been to many of these types of scenes and so I'm used to them!"

"How terrible!"

"You'd better forget it! Get used to it... this kind of thing happen all the time." 'Maybe around you.'

"No, they don't!" Ran cries louder as the big man in black runs past us into an alley. 'What's he up to?'

"Sorry, Ran, can you start going home without us?" Shinichi says as he grabs my arm and starts to run off. 'Looks like we're on the same page.'

"Wait..!" Shinichi lets go as we take pursuit of the man in black.

"We'll be quick and catch up to you!" I yell. Little did I know that the prophecy that appeared in the book today was about to come to be.

* * *

(later)

Me and Shinichi hid behind a building.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Director." Said the big man in black.

"You are very slow! I've already waited for 2 hours! I've followed your instructions and came here alone." Said the Director.

"I know, I was checking while on the roller coaster."

"Hurry! Give me that thing!"

"Don't be so anxious! Give me the money first."

"Take it, then you should have nothing to say!" We take a peek to see the Director giving a case full of money to the big man in black. 'That's at least a million!'

"Deal completed!"

"Quickly give me the film!"

"This film is evidence of your company smuggling weapons! Take it!"

"Is this the only copy of the film?"

"Of course!" As soon as that was said, the Director ran. 'We've got to do something...'

"Your detective game ends here!" With that we were hit over the head. "You were followed by these kids!" It was the blonde, man in black.

"Big brother, isn't that the detective and his little sister? Let's kill them!" 'Damn it, I can't move.'

"Wait! The police are still nearby! Use this! It's a new poisonous drug from the organization... Once the poison is consumed, there is no way that it can be detected on the corpse... We haven't tested it on human beings... Let's experiment on them!" 'No, no way! Why, why now?!' "Goodbye, Great Detective..." With the men in black ran off. 'It... feels... like I'm... on fire... Ven... Ventus... Tasukete...'

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The dream was between my OC and Ventus. Sakura does have a connection with Sora, Riku and Kairi. As well as Ventus, Terra and Aqua. Which will be revealed more and more throughout the story. The dash is to indicate something forgotten** **, which will be revealed soon.** **Sakura, while she prefers English, will speak Japanese in public so she's understood. But speaks English when comfortable and when needed.** **All dreams/flashbacks concerning the Islands and thoughts are in English.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plz review**

 **EDIT: I've rewritten this chapter so it'll fit in with the first kingdom hearts game. Also when she leaves the islands is before Kairi arrives on the island so they don't know each other.**


End file.
